The End
by aranu13
Summary: Forty years after the Season 8. One SG1 member's thought's.


Author's Note : Here's a warning, I wrote this at about two in the morning, so its probably not my best work ever. I didn't know what Pete's eye color was, so I made it green. Hope that's ok. Even though I'm a total Sam/Jack fan, I just don't have the heart to kick Pete aside. I hope both S/J and S/P overs like this. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle! Constructive criticism welcome, as well as good reviews, otherwise if you hate it, just don't read it. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Stargate or any of the characters, so please don't sue!  
**The End**  
  
You look into her deep brown eyes, and you feel the mixed emotions of happiness and sorrow. You have felt that every time you have ever looked at her since the day she was born.  
  
Forty years ago now. Forty years and your breath still catches when the sun hits her hair, her deep brown tones radiating with hints of gold.  
  
You have two other children. Both are equally beautiful and talented, their hair is lighter though, and their eyes a beautiful bright green. But your eldest is different. You and she have always shared this special bond, one that no one will ever break or copy.  
  
And now, as you look upon her children you notice they too carry their grandfather's eyes. And his wit. Finally the entire family is together, one last time.  
  
Teal 'c and Daniel are there with their own small families. Their hair is gray now, like yours, even Teal's fuzz is gray. Daniel's glasses are thicker now, and he walks with a slight limp and a cane. Teal 'c is still in better shape than both of you. You smile. They're the same guys you've always known. For four decades you all remained steadfast friends and an extended family that no one could touch.  
  
Your husband calls out to you and you find him sitting next to you, rocking your youngest grandchild. You stare into his aging green eyes, and love wells up within you. He leans over and whispers in your ear, asking if you're happy.  
  
A soft smile. Yes, you are happy. You've led a full life and helped to expand the knowledge of your people and planet. You've raised a beautiful, loving family. You've made an extended family and have been blessed more than one person deserves.  
  
But still, sometimes, late at night, or when your husband is away, you wonder. What if? What if he was still here? Would you be here, this happy? Happier, if that was possible? It's not that you don't love your husband. You love him more than he'll every know. But still, there's a small empty spot you keep hidden. And then you're brought swiftly back to reality as your eldest lands in front of you, running from her own children. She laughs and smiles at you.  
  
In that moment you see something else in her eyes, and that all too familiar feeling returns. The laugh lines around her eyes are all too familiar, and her laugh is deep and comforting.  
  
If Daniel and Teal 'c ever wondered the truth, they'd never asked. You knew Daniel suspected all those years, the sudden elopement, the baby so soon after. But he's never asked. He cared too much for you to do that. For both of you.  
  
You had known he'd never come back. Everyone had. Those were the most painful and happiest eighteen hours of your life. And now you had her. The only thing left of something never meant to be.  
  
Everyone's gone now. Teal 'c will return to Chulak and his family. Daniel's off on some new idea and language, his wife rolling her eyes behind him. He married a nurse from the SGC, and now they had children and grandchildren to run after. But his love was still language and finding, as someone once said, new interests in old rocks. Some things will never change.  
  
He hugged you fiercely before he left, as if he knew. As if he would never be able to again. And said goodbye.  
  
Your children have all gone home and your faithful, loving husband comes to kiss you goodnight, and see if you're coming to bed.  
  
No, you think you'll stay out a while longer, and gaze at the stars. He smiles, those green eyes twinkling, and goes back inside.  
  
You settle yourself in the hammock, your long, now gray, braid falling across your shoulder. And you swore you'd never grow it out. You chuckle and smile softly, staring up at the night sky. You have kept your promise. You have led a long, happy life. And now its time to go on.  
  
And even as you lie there, your bright blue eyes slowly beginning to close, you can see him. And he stands in that leather jacket, looking just as handsome as he always did. Suddenly you feel younger, and somehow free of all restraints. He holds his arms out to you and you rush into them, blond hair bouncing, your arms tightly around his neck and whisper.  
  
"I'm home Jack. I'm finally home."  
  
_Finis_  
  
Author's Note: I have a prequel to this story, it kinda explains the events leading up. If y'all like this one I'll post it soon. Reviews warmly appreciated! :)


End file.
